


Guess Who

by Missy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Devotion, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: “I don’t believe I was actually dating a psychopath and couldn’t tell.”





	Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).

“I don’t believe I was actually dating a psychopath and couldn’t tell.”

Sid gave me one of those little smiles of hers and ugh, I am so not in the mood for her being Right on top of everything else. “You’re still the wordiest ghost I’ve ever met in my life.”

“I’m the only ghost you’ve ever met! Or I hope I am.” I sit down on her dorm room bed and watch her read for a minute. “Please tell me you’re not seeing any of your other dead friends, Sid.”

Sidney laughed – which is becoming rarer and rarer these days, which isn’t worrying me at all, ugh. “No, you’re my one and only ghost,” said Sid. She sits next to me on the bed, and it’s like old times – slumber parties are alive in her eyes again.

“Thank you,” I say. “Promise me you’ll be careful out there.”

“I’m trying to be. The drama class is going pretty well, and there’s this guy I met…” Sid gets that look in her eye and I remember how she looked at Billy and ugh, barf. “But you don’t have to stay here if I’m boring.” Did I ever think of her as boring back then? Nah, we were happy as a couple of pearls in a clam, just hanging out together side by side. I loved her because she was funny, and cool, and wasn’t afraid to tell assholes to screw off. She knew just as much about horror movies as I did.

“Reminder. I’m not just a ghost, I happen to be your guardian,” I say. I take her hand in mine and follow that up with “sorry. Stuck with me forever.”

She smiles when I say that. Sid takes a minute to let that soak in, but then she does.

“Yeah. You’re stuck with me forever.”


End file.
